Power sockets generally have a plurality of insertion slots for being inserted by a plurality of plugs. It is a convenient device. However, the slots exposing out cause that dust, and other undesired dregs accumulate thereon so as to affect appearances, qualities and lifetime of the sockets. Furthermore, in unused state, if no any protection to the socket, it is possible that some accidents occur due to error contact and short circuits.